1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to methods of detecting military objects, particularly employing radar.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Military targets such as airplanes, missiles, tanks and the like have most typically been detected by using radar. Counter measures have been developed to avoid detection. For example, various techniques are employed to reduce the radar cross section or reflectivity of the target.
The military targets of interest in this invention are of a type that emit a gaseous plume, particularly the gaseous plume from a turbojet or missile. The gaseous plume contains burning and unburned hydrocarbons. It is known that radar will reflect a signal from seepage of hydrocarbon gases from oil fields. These return signals, however, are fairly weak.